


If We Had More Time

by Gossipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, I don’t know what else to tag this as, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oh, Suicide, uh, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossipper/pseuds/Gossipper
Summary: Hey look a finished projectJDHDJDBS BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING ILYYYYTHIS WAS COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY “Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story” FROM HAMILTON CHECK THAT SHIT OUT ON YOUTUBE JDJDHSHDSAlso shoutout to Amami for being a strong coping bitch ily Amami baby





	If We Had More Time

Kokichi Ouma stood in front of Shuichi Saihara’s coffin, shoulders shaking as tears fell from his eyes.  
His fiancé....so beautiful and perfect...  
...who didn’t think he was enough to exist any longer in this world.

* * *

 

Shuichi was found in the couple’s living room.  
Ouma had to clean up the pills that spilled from the bottle after Saihara’s body was taken away.

* * *

  
As the boy stood on the bus, waiting for his stop, he glanced out the window at the passing traffic. Red cars...blue cars...black cars...Shuichi had a black car. A small, sleek car that rode smoothly across the city they lived in.  
Shuichi hated that car. It was a hand-me-down from his uncle.

Ouma loved it, so he kept it.

The bus finally came to a stop, snapping Ouma out of his thoughts. He quickly stepped off and headed to his apartment, still holding the pamphlet he had received while at the funeral.  
Once he reached home, he ran in as quickly as he could. Facing anyone else after finding Saihara dead was harder than anything he had ever done in his life.  
Kokichi left the pamphlet on the table and dragged himself to the bedroom. It wasn’t until a small, brightly colored package caught his eye.  
He picked it up between his finger and thumb, smiling softly. How dirty...

* * *

  
“Ah- Shuichi...” Ouma moaned out, back arching as fingers traced over his chest, prodding at the sensitive buds.

“You’re so beautiful, Kokichi....” Saihara sighed, kissing and biting at the expanse of Ouma’s neck. “I....I want to make you feel good....”

Kokichi had no verbal response as he whined softly, gripping Saihara’s shoulders.

Smiling a bit, Shuichi traced a hand down Kokichi’s torso to his waistline....

* * *

  
Their first time together had been extraordinary. Kokichi had begged him for days and nights afterwards to take him again and again just so he could feel it like it was his first time over and over.  
It was amazing. Saihara was awfully talented in bed for a virgin.

Kokichi sighed and stood up, dragging himself back over to the door. He stepped down onto the sidewalk, looking around for something to do before....

The park...

The boy ran over, plopping down in the chair in front of the lake, admiring the view.

Kokichi had come here so many times with Saihara. It was amazing to say the least. He sighed as he looked out on the water, smiling.....

 

Ouma jolted awake just as the sun was setting. He sighed quietly, looking around.

Beautiful....the sunset was always so nice....

Beautiful really...how it reflected on the water....

...Beautiful....as it reflected on the blade Kokichi tugged out of his pocket....

 

Beautiful...as blood spilled onto the  ground.

  


Rantaro Amami’s shoulders quaked as he stood in front of Kokichi’s coffin, clutching a letter in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look a finished project
> 
> JDHDJDBS BUT ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING ILYYYY
> 
> THIS WAS COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY “Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story” FROM HAMILTON CHECK THAT SHIT OUT ON YOUTUBE JDJDHSHDS
> 
> Also shoutout to Amami for being a strong coping bitch ily Amami baby


End file.
